Haunting past
by Sami065
Summary: everyone new of Inuyasha's bad past but what about Kagome's? what happens when her past starts to haunt her? what will Inuyasha do to help? IK Completed
1. the memories

A/N- this fic will not be updated as fast as the others, mostly because I have to think more when I write it and because people may get angry if I don't update the others stories.  
  
But the more reviews a story gets the faster I up date them.  
  
Disclaimer- this story was inspired by the last episodes of evengalion, so I don't own it.  
  
Chapter one- The memories.  
  
Daddy used to be here.. He used to love me,  
  
Where did he go? He left when I was crying, when I needed him the most. He didn't say why he just walked out the door.  
  
Mommy cried, she yelled out to no one of things I didn't understand.  
  
She would yell that she loved him, how they used to be happy.  
  
Because he's gone she's not happy, I know he loves me.. Right.  
  
Mommy cried all day, she was never happy when he was gone, she never smiled or laughed.  
  
She would forget me, she would yell at me for loving him, now I hate him.  
  
I hate my daddy, just lie mommy did.  
  
Mommy said she hated him but would cry over him, she would always cry..  
  
But..  
  
One day when I walked in, mommy was hanging form the ceiling, and I will never forget how happy she looked..  
  
Kagome sat straight up in her bed covered in sweat, she looked at her clock, it read three AM.  
  
Kagome sighed and lay back down, she needed to sleep for tomorrow, because tomorrow she was going back to Inuyasha's time.  
  
She had been in her time for a week and was surprised when Inuyasha didn't come back to get her.  
  
Kagome sighed and got out of bed, she wandered down stairs for a drink of water, she stopped in front of the refrigerator and put her hand on the handle.  
  
She stopped when she saw a dent in the door, she remembered where it came form like it was yesterday.  
  
~flash back~  
  
a little girl sat on her bed with a small boy huddled in her lap, there were crashes form down stairs and yells of anger.  
  
There was a loud bang, the girl held the boy closer to her self as he cried, the sound of a door slamming echoed through the house, then it was replaced by the soft sobs of a women.  
  
The little girl slipped of the bed followed by the boy and they both creped down the stairs, they peeked into the Kitchen and watched as there mother picked up pieces of glass off the floor form in front of the newly dented refrigerator.  
  
~end~  
  
Kagome shook her head of the memory and opened the refrigerator, she took out a picture of water and a glass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, he was out side sleeping on the tree by Kagome's window when he herd her get up, he looked up at the sky 'it's late what is she doing up?'  
  
Inuyasha jumped form the tree and looked into the kitchen window, he watched as Kagome went over the refrigerator and grab the handle.  
  
He could smell the fear and sorrow on Kagome's sent as she stared at the dent on the door.  
  
Inuyasha was confused as he watched her expression change very quickly, 'what is she thinking about?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome poured her water and chugged it down, she took a deep breath and turned to leave the kitchen only to stop again.  
  
Kagome stared at the wall, she could still hear the rope creaking and the shadow on the floor. she could hear the sirens and her brothers cries.  
  
Kagome shook her head and wiped away the tear that had escaped her eye, why did she think of these things at night? Why did they haunt her in her sleep?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha saw the tear as it rolled down Kagome's face, he couldn't figure out why she was crying, all he wanted to know was what she was thinking.  
  
Kagome walked back to her room and slipped under the covers, Inuyasha took his place in the tree again.  
  
Kagome stared at her ceiling, 'what am I worth? My father left me and my mother tried too. I'm nothing to Inuyasha, who cares what happens to me?'  
  
"I'm so worthless.."  
  
Inuyasha peeked into Kagome's window when he heard her whisper those word to her self.  
  
'does she really think that?'  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and let sleep take her over..  
  
Daddy, why do you yell? Don't you know it make's mommy cry?  
  
Why do you fight? It makes me cry, don't you love me? Don't you see me?  
  
Am I here when you yell, when you fight? Do you hear my pleas for you to stop, for you to stay, to live?  
  
When I say I love you doesn't that give you enough reason to stay?  
  
Whey did you leave daddy don't you know it killed mommy?  
  
I saw it, she was hanging form the ceiling.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she found her self staring into golden eyes.  
  
"ahh!" Kagome fell out of her bed "what are you doing here?!"  
  
Kagome pointed to the Hanyou in her room.  
  
"you said you would come back today!" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance.  
  
"well you can at least wait till I wake up! I mean it's early!" Kagome looked at her clock and face faltered when she saw it was one in the afternoon.  
  
"fine I'll get going just get out of my room so I can change!" Kagome pointed to the door, Inuyasha crossed the room and left.  
  
He walked down the stares and into the kitchen, he sat at the table as Ms. Higurashi wandered in.  
  
"hello Inuyasha dear." She walked over to him and gave his ears a tweak.  
  
As she turned to go to he sink Inuyasha noticed something he never saw before.  
  
"what's that?" Inuyasha pointed to Mr.Higurashi's neck, she looked at the floor refusing to meet Inuyasha eyes "oh it' nothing forget it."  
  
Inuyasha would of pushed more if it weren't for the huge surge of emotions form Ms. Higurashi that scared him when he mentioned the scar like marks on her neck.  
  
Just then Kagome came down the stares grabbed her bag and Inuyasha's arm then dragged both of then out the door.  
  
"bye honey have a good time!" Ms. Higurashi waved then slowly stopped, looking at the floor she slowly rubbed her neck..  
  
A/N- well theres chapter one tell me what you think and if I should keep going!! 


	2. haunting songs

A/N- here the next chapter alittle sooner the I thought but what ever!  
  
Disclaimer- don't own Haunted, evanescence does!  
  
Chapter two- haunting songs.  
  
I heard the scream, I ran, I was scared..  
  
~ long lost words whisper slowly to me~  
  
I ran up the stares. to mommy's room. she was there.. I saw her  
  
~ still can't find what keeps me here~  
  
she was hanging form the ceiling..  
  
She looked so happy..  
  
I couldn't stop looking at her..  
  
~when all this time i've been so hollow inside~  
  
I felt a space in my mind.  
  
My heart fill.  
  
She was smiling again. it had been so long since she smiled.  
  
It was nice to see..  
  
~I know you're still there~  
  
the rope creaked. I looked at the shadow on the floor move.  
  
She was there..  
  
I heard a scream behind me.. It was Souta.  
  
He picked up the phone and called a number.  
  
~ watching me wanting me~  
  
who wants me?  
  
Mommy looked so happy..  
  
She was happy when she was leaving. me.why?  
  
Daddy left.. So why not mommy too?  
  
I don't disserve to be loved.  
  
I was a bad girl. that why. they left.  
  
~I can feel you pull me down~  
  
I feel like I want to go with mommy.  
  
Like she had the right idea.. Why stay when your not loved?  
  
People are here. they took mommy down. why? She was happy.  
  
They made her come back. I would of followed her. I would of gone with her.  
  
Maybe I'll go with out her. she tried to leave me..  
  
~fearing you loving you~  
  
where she went seems so inviting. but I'm afraid.  
  
What if I don't bleed? What will I do?  
  
It stings the blade, it burns my wrist.. The blood it warm.  
  
The darkness in the back of my mind.. It feels so good.  
  
I don't need to be love here. where I'm going.  
  
~I won't let you pull me down~  
  
when did I get on the ground?  
  
I fell? I'm falling. the voices are so far away?  
  
Why do I care about them? They can't reach me.  
  
I can't see.  
  
~ hunting you I can smell you - alive~  
  
I can smell the death. it's mixed with life.  
  
Life? What was it wroth?  
  
To be alive?  
  
I can only see darkness, there's no sound there's no smells.  
  
There's no light..  
  
~watching me wanting me~  
  
it was supposed to be bright. happy.  
  
There was supposed to be love where I went.  
  
Where did the light go?  
  
Where did I go?  
  
~I can feel you pull me down~  
  
Sound? Crying?  
  
Smells..  
  
Sods?  
  
Breath. I'm breathing.  
  
Why?  
  
~saving me raping me~  
  
why did they save me?  
  
I wanted to leave. to be happy.  
  
To be loved.  
  
The darkness it leavening.  
  
My eyes open.  
  
~watching me~  
  
and there is white..  
  
Every where white..  
  
And eyes.  
  
They are watching me.  
  
All of them watching..  
  
Me..  
  
Kagome screamed as she jumped form her sleep, she fell of Inuyasha's back as they flew through the air to Keade's.  
  
Inuyasha dove and caught her, she was sweaty her eyes were glazed over.  
  
Kagome felt herself be caught out of the air, she looked at her wrist and traced the thin scars with her finger.  
  
'Why wont the past leave me alone?' Kagome felt tears sting at her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with a worried expression as they landed in the middle of the village.  
  
She dissolved into tears right before his eyes, in his arms she shook, she shivered.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it, she couldn't hold it inside as memories flashed in her mind.  
  
Blood, pain, screams, loneliness, silence, tears. she couldn't take it.  
  
Inuyasha put Kagome on her feet, she slid to the ground and cried. she screamed, she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Inuyasha jumped back. 'why is she like this?' he ran over to her and pulled her to him.  
  
Kagome stopped screaming, she was shocked at Inuyasha's action, she took in a deep breath and cried silently.  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms and brought her to Keade's hut.  
  
He put her on a futon and she cried her self to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha explained to Keade what had happened as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo listened.  
  
Kagome became lost in her thoughts as she felt sleep take her over.  
  
'why is my past coming back to haunt me again? Why now? Why do I keep thinking of him? Of what he did to me.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
at the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo a man with black hair stepped out of a black convertible, he looked around, he was home. 


	3. money can't buy love, the dagger

A/N- sorry it took so long!  
  
Disclaimer- do dee do dee do dee do dee do, this is the deepest fic I have ever written.  
  
Chapter three-money can't buy love, the dagger.  
  
~flash back~  
  
Neji sat in a dark room with a long table, across form him was a tall greasy man with dark hair.  
  
The man smiled,  
  
"Neji, I heard your brother died, so sorry,"  
  
Neji nodded.  
  
"but we have pressing matters on our hand, we need money and fast of Soshi will have our heads."  
  
"I realize that." Neji sighed.  
  
The man leaned forward, "if I understand correctly your brother was a wealthy man."  
  
Neji nodded, "but he left his money to my daughter, the only way I can touch the money is if she dies or agrees to sign a release form."  
  
The man smirked "then that's what you will have to do."  
  
~end flash back~  
  
a man with dark short hair walked up the stone steps to the main house of the shrine, he went to the side door -that he new was always unlocked this time of day- and pushed it open.  
  
Ms. Higurashi turned at the sound of the door opening, "Kagome dear did you forget.." She froze as her eyes fell upon the most unlikely person, the plate she was holding fell to the ground and shattered with a ear piercing crack.  
  
"Negi." She whispered.  
  
He smiled, "Sami long time no see, how have you been?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
it had been a hour or so since Kagome had woken up after her brake down, Keade and the others new of the display in the village but had no clue why it had happened.  
  
Kagome her self sat on a rock by the hut and stared at the ground, she didn't move when she heard foot steps behind her, she could sense it was Inuyasha by his youkai side.  
  
He sat next to her and joined her in staring at the ground, "having fun?" he asked in a dry, sarcastic tone.  
  
"lots" Kagome answered barely loud enough to hear.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome. I have something for you, I thought it would help." He reached into the sleeve of his red Kimono and pulled out a knife with a blade about the length of his hand, the handle was carved form ivory and gold roses were encrusted into it.  
  
Kagome stared at it in amazement, "for me?" she breathed, he nodded and Kagome took the beautiful weapon in her hands.  
  
"I thought if you had a weapon of some sort you would feel safer." Inuyasha looked at the ground again, but this time to hide his flush.  
  
"but where did you get it?"  
  
Inuyasha shifted nervously "mydadgaveittomymothersoshewouldfeelsafewhenheleft." He mumbled to the ground.  
  
"what?"  
  
Inuyasha shifted again and took a deep breath, "my dad gave it to my mother so she would feel safe when he was gone." A sad look fluttered across his face as he finished.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha I know you don't like to talk about your past and family." Kagome looked at the ground.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "but what about you? I never heard anything about your childhood." He asked in pure curiosity.  
  
Kagome's face into a pain filled look, as if she had been physically struck and her eyes wandered to the ground, "my past was." a flash went through Kagome's mind like a million memories flying by at once.  
  
Pain, suffering, blood, screams, and complete silence, a silence so thick it felt like death, a silence that only followed someone's last breath or cry of pain.  
  
Kagome shook her head and quickly wiped the tears form her eyes hoping Inuyasha didn't notice, then she plaster a fake smile on her face and looked up, "I have to go back to my time for a hour or so, my mom wanted me to pick something up after she was doen with the. thing."  
  
With that Kagome jumped to her feet with false joy and ran off to the well, sticking the dagger in the rim of her skirt and covering it with her shirt as she tucked it back in.  
  
Inuyasha stared after her, 'she seemed so happy but I no I smelled tears and sorrow.'  
  
Kagome came upon the well, she really had no reason to leave but she didn't want to stay here till she calmed her self and pushed here past memories form her mind.  
  
Kagome jumped into the well, when she appeared on the other side she pulled her self up the latter and brushed the dirt off her skirt just as a shattering noise reached her ears form the house.  
  
Kagome ran form the well houses and to the side door of the main house and flung the door open expecting the worse, but instead came face to face with her.. Father.  
  
"daddy?" Kagome whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
Neji smiled, "that's right honey."  
  
Kagome ran forward and flung her self into her fathers arms, "what are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
"I'm here to spend time with you."  
  
Kagome smiled, "that's all?"  
  
"do I need any more reason?"  
  
Kagome shook her head happily.  
  
Later that day Kagome snuck back to Inuyasha's time and told all her friend what had happened and that she would be gone for a while, every one was happy for her and even Inuyasha didn't put up much of a fight he seem kinda happy.  
  
Kagome spent the day with her dad, she even ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her that there was something wrong, there couldn't be something wrong not now that she had her dad back. Every thing was right.  
  
That night Kagome dreamed of happy things of good memories, the few she had..  
  
The next day was a great as the last and every thing seem like a dream, Kagome didn't know how long her father was staying but she didn't care as long as where ever he was going was within her reach.  
  
Neji enjoyed his time with his daughter and the next day his son came home form his sleep over and joined in the 'happy' times, but deep in his mind Neji new this wasn't real, that these people were to far away to really be his family, he had left then waiting to long and hurt then to much to have them back, in the end all this was, was another jod form him to complete.  
  
A/N- I know short but it did thicken the plot, did it not? 


	4. Suicide

A/N- la la la  
  
Disclaimer- I have new prince of tennis!!!!  
  
Chapter four- suicide  
  
Kagome woke early, she was ready for another day wither her father, it had been three days since her father had come back and each day seemed better then the last.  
  
Each day she would get up and her Souta and there dad would spend the day together doing something fun, but today was different, Souta was with mom getting a hair cut do it would just be just Kagome and her dad, she thought she would get a jump on the day.  
  
Neji got showered and dressed before Kagome even woke up and was now sitting at the kitchen table, he new today had to be the day, Kagome was happy and trusting and there would be no one around, the old man left early for some errands.  
  
Neji stood up as he heard Kagome's foot steps coming down the stairs, Kagome smiled as she saw her father sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"morning, daddy!" she chimed as she skipped to the table, "so what's planed for to day?"  
  
Neji frowned, "Kagome come here, I have something to tell you."  
  
Kagome felt uneasy but her smile never faltered, she walked to the table and sat across form her father.  
  
"Kagome." Neji began in a sad tone, "your uncle died, you never new him well but. he left a large sum of money, I need you to sign this release form to transfer the money to me.. where it should of gone." Neji slid the paper over to Kagome slowly with a pen.  
  
~ now i will tell you what i've done for you~  
  
Kagome looked at the paper the smile never leaving her face, she looked up at her father with that creepy smile plaster on her face, but her eyes shown realization..and pain.  
  
"this." Kagome looked at the paper then back at Neji, "is.. What..all.you wanted.right?"  
  
~50 thousand tears i've cried~  
  
not a single tear fell form her eyes, all she did was smile a creepy smile that would haunt anyone's dreams.  
  
~screaming deceiving and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me~  
  
Kagome slowly picked up the paper and held it in front of her face, "all for this." She whispered, "you don't love me.who does." She said to her self.  
  
Kagome began to slowly rip the paper, Neji jumped in his seat a bit and reached for the paper. Kagome stopped ripping, "you never listened to me, but now you will! what if this were me would you care? Does this paper mean more to you then me?"  
  
Neji didn't answer he just stared on in shock, when Kagome herd no answer she began to rip again.  
  
"no!! I would care!! I would" he suddenly pleaded.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with anger thought the smile never faded.  
  
~don't want your hand this time i'll save myself maybe i'll wake up for once~  
  
"liar." Kagome whispered in a low voice that was unlike her own, then with out warning she flipped the table between her and her father over out of pure rage.  
  
"YOU NEVER LOVED ME!!" Kagome yelled as her shocked father continued to stare as plated, food and papers flew past him form the fallen table.  
  
Kagome held up the half torn paper, "ALL YOU EVER LOVED WAS THIS!" with all her anger she ripped the Release in half and threw it at her father.  
  
~not tormented daily defeated by you~  
  
Neji snapped form his shocked state and slowly approached the angry, hurt, and reached out a hand.  
  
Kagome looked up form the ground, her bangs covered her eyes but that creepy smile shown through and big as ever.  
  
Neji with his hand still raised out at Kagome came a bit closer, "Kagome honey, stop this nonsense, I love you. all I want is f-"  
  
"LIAR!!!!!!" Kagome reached into the rim of her skirt and pulled out the beautiful dagger and swung it wildly at her father, eyes closed she fell backward form the force of her swing.  
  
~just when i thought i'd reached the bottom i'm dying again~  
  
Neji froze as the Dagger was swung at him, he had no time to react, the dagger passed him in a blur and he still stood.  
  
Then a thin red line formed on his cheek and blood began to ooze form the cut, Neji started to back up slowly never letting his eyes leave his daughter.  
  
Kagome pulled her self off the ground, her eyes faced the ground, her body was limp like a doll, it seem the only thing holding her up were some strings, and on her lips played a huge smile that seemed to shine through all her pain.  
  
Kagome looked up at her father her eyes were blank, Neji looked deep into her eyes and was filled with an unspeakable fear, be backed up a bit farther then spun around and bolted form the house.  
  
Kagome fell limp to the ground, her mind was black.. Dark..like it was that day so long ago.  
  
~i'm going under~  
  
Kagome's vision began to blur as she got to her feet again,  
  
'Run,'  
  
'Running,'  
  
'Alone.'  
  
~drowning in you~  
  
Kagome staggered out of the house through the side door,  
  
'Trust?'  
  
'What's that?'  
  
'Who is there to trust?'  
  
~i'm falling forever~  
  
Kagome came to the well house and slid the door open and staggered to the wells edge, then she glanced at the blood stained dagger in her hand.  
  
'Blood?'  
  
'its all the same,'  
  
'it all falls, it all oozes.'  
  
~i've got to break through~  
  
Kagome looked into the blackness of the well, then she let her self fall, pulling her self out on the other side.  
  
'run,'  
  
'get away,'  
  
'be safe, no one can touch you there.'  
  
~i'm going under~  
  
Kagome walked through the cold forest, she could feel the moist grass under her feet, the air his her face as she ran, then fell to her feet in front of the Goshiboku, the wise old tree.  
  
'so wise,'  
  
'with no answers.'  
  
'no words to speak, and no way to say them.'  
  
~blurring and stirring the truth and the lies~  
  
Kagome felt dead in side, she got to her feet again and continued to run, she couldn't feet anything it was all the same.  
  
~ so i don't know what's real and what's not always confusing the thoughts in my head~  
  
the forest that was once to lush and green seemed gray and dry, all the sound and smells she loved were gone, she couldn't feel she couldn't love.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could through the forest ignoring the thorns and branches that cut through her like knives.  
  
~so i can't trust myself anymore~  
  
Kagome didn't know what to feel any more all she wanted was for it all to stop, for the spinning to stop, for the yelling voices to go away and leave her be, she didn't feel like she could trust her self.  
  
~i'm dying again~  
  
Kagome stopped running, her feet raw, and looked at where she ended up and found she was in front of the Goshingoku again.  
  
'why?'  
  
'why here?'  
  
'what's so important?!'  
  
~i'm going under~  
  
Kagome's mind screamed at her, asking answerless questions.  
  
'where am I going?!'  
  
'what am I doing?!"  
  
'when do I end it?'  
  
~drowning in you~  
  
Kagome looked behind her at the small trail of blood she had left behind every where she went form her various cuts.  
  
'I'm bleeding?'  
  
'when was I cut?'  
  
'its so red..'  
  
~i'm falling forever~  
  
Kagome felt her legs give way form the her lack of energy, she fell to her knees.  
  
'I'm falling,'  
  
'like so long ago,'  
  
'it feels good.'  
  
~i've got to break through~  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath, and soon her lungs burned for release.  
  
'air?'  
  
"to live?'  
  
"is to take breath.'  
  
~so go on and scream~  
  
Kagome let out her pent up breath in a violent scream of frustration, to let go was so easy but to hang on was life taking.  
  
~scream at me i'm so far away~  
  
Kagome felt the world slid away, every thing seemed so far away as she cut her wrist with the golden dagger, she watched the blood drain form her arms as she fell flat to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as a blood curdling scream reached his ears, he sat up on his tree branch over Keade's hut and looked around, but only moments after the scream came a small that stabbed Inuyasha in the chest, the sent was thick and as it filled Inuyasha's lungs he began to feel sick.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
He whispered as he jumped from his perch, he ran through the forest trying to get a specific fix on Kagome's blood but found he couldn't.it was every where.  
  
Fear struck Inuyasha hard, where was she, he ran faster, what happened?! He fell to his hands and knees and hit the forest floor in frustration as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Then a sound met his ears, a low soft sound, it was like a morbid song of death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome lay on her back with her legs together and strait and her arms spread out a bit to her sides-making an arrow-as a pool of her own blood formed around her.  
  
As she felt her last moments of life only one thing came to mind, a song that haunted her mind, the words hung in her dreams and floated through her nightmares. So she sand, a low voice that was like death its self.  
  
~ long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time i've been so hollow inside  
  
i know you're still there  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
i won't let you pull me down  
  
hunting you i can smell you - alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me  
  
watching me~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha ignored the sent of blood and fallowed the haunting song, he could tell it was Kagome singing.  
  
*your heart pounding in my head*  
  
Inuyasha turned left.  
  
*watching me*  
  
he turned right.  
  
*when all this time i've been so hollow inside*  
  
he ran faster, then he broke into a clearing, and in front of the Goshinboku he saw her.  
  
*long lost words whisper slowly to me*  
  
so much blood, the smell made Inuyasha want to retch, he walked over to Kagome's limp body and dropped to his knees, pulling her head to his lap.  
  
His eyes filled with tears of fear, for her.  
  
"Kago.me?" he whispered barley addible.  
  
Kagome slid her eyes half open, "Inu.ya.sha?"  
  
He nodded as a single tear fell form his eye and landed on Kagome's cheek, her eyes widened.  
  
"why are you crying?"  
  
Inuyasha wiped at his eyes, "because your dieing."  
  
"but why would you be sad.. You never had a reason to be." Kagome's body started to go limp as her eyes rolled back in her head.  
  
"KAGOME!! DON'T GO! YOU CANT LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
Kagome jolted awake, "WHY! Why cant I die!! Its not like you love me!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could.  
  
Inuyasha's hugged Kagome's limp and cold body to his chest, "I do love you Baka, I love you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, and tears pooled in then for the first time.. She blinked and they slid down her face silently.  
  
Then she began to sob.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her back, and looked her in the eyes, then leaned forward kissing her lightly on the lips, salty tears mixed with there chaste kiss and when Inuyasha pulled away Kagome whispered through her sobs.  
  
"l love you too."  
  
Inuyasha kissed her again and she kissed back, then Kagome felt the strength leaving her body. she was going to die.  
  
"Inuyasha.." He focused on her.  
  
Tears fell down Kagome's cheeks, some slipped into the corners of her mouth filling it with a salty taste as she spoke, her words slipping into the cool air.  
  
"i. don't want.to die." sobs drown out the rest of her words as she weight of wat she did to her self came to light just as she found love.  
  
Her world fell apart..  
  
~i've got to breathe i can't keep going under~  
  
A/N- yeah!! I did the chapter!! And now its 2:22 AM!! And I need sleep but I'm going to watch prince of tennis! 


	5. flash backs and hope

A/N- well here's the answer to the question every one has been asking me, was the last chapter the last one?  
  
Disclaimer- apparently not.  
  
Chapter five- flash backs, and hope  
  
A little girl sat at a table looking up at her mother with existed eyes, filled with interest.  
  
Her mother looked down and smiled as she added some flower to the bowl on the table.  
  
"you want to help me make cookies for daddy?"  
  
the little girl seemed to be confused, her mother smiled down at her with warm loving eyes.  
  
"why?"  
  
"why what?"  
  
"why do we make cookies for daddy?" the little girl gave her mother a meaning full look.  
  
"because we love him."  
  
The little girl seemed confused again,  
  
"we make cookies so daddy will love us?" she asked in a innocent manner.  
  
The spoon her mother was holding hit the table with a clatter, and she stared at her daughter, who obviously had no idea how real her words were.  
  
"no, no Kagome." She pulled her daughter into an embrace, "never think that, you father will always love you no matter what."  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled at her mother  
  
"I know."  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha ran with all his soul, sweat streamed down his face and his breath was short but he never stopped.  
  
Kagome lay limp in his arms, she was pail and cold but Inuyasha could hear her heart and it was still beating slow and faint.  
  
~  
  
Kagome sat on her porch, she was ten, it was her birthday, she watched as the sun went down and pondered things a ten year old always wonders. Like why black cats are bad luck? What's the different between a crow and a black bird? And if black birds and black cats are bad luck then why is a rabbit's foot, even if its black good luck?  
  
A small smile stretched across Kagome's face as she stared at the sun set, and then another thought crossed her mind, why when the sun is red and orange can you look at it with out closing your eyes? A tear slipped form her eye and slowly slid down her face, past her smile and dripped off her chin, why does the sun go down faster when you want it to stop for you, When you want the day to last so some one who wasn't there could be?  
  
"why wasn't he here?" Kagome whispered, another tear slipped down her smiling face.  
  
Kagome stood up and went into the house, on the table sat a untouched cake with candles that were burnt almost to the ends, and as Kagome sat down to gaze at her wax covered cake she found she could hear her mothers soft cry form the next room.  
  
Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face behind them, she cried till her skirt was wet, her eyes red, and her head hurt.  
  
Souta walked in, looking to be only six, he looked at the cake then his sister and let a tear fall. No matter how young he was he understood, his father didn't come home, again, but this time it was a special day.  
  
He didn't call or leave a note.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha reached the village in record time, but even so it may not have been fast enough.  
  
He ripped through the town and barged in to Keade's hut, there were collective gasps from around the room as Inuyasha rushed over to the old meko.  
  
She looked form the lip girl to the hanyou, her eyes looked over his tear streaked face, then she nodded and pointed to the futon in the corner.  
  
~  
  
Kagome woke up, she stared at her ceiling waiting for sleep to claim her body again, it was a Sunday so there was no school.  
  
Just as Kagome felt her eye lids become heavy and her body go numb she heard a car door slam. She snapped her eyes open and looked at her clock, it was six o'clock in the morning and her dad didn't have work.  
  
Kagome jumped out of her bed and ran to the living room, she ripped back the curtains just in time to see her father dive away.  
  
Panic swept over her, where was her father going this time of day, when no one was up yet?  
  
Kagome ran up the stares and into her parents room, her mother slept on the bed unaware of her husbands appeases, Kagome flung the closet door open and saw what she feared most, half the closet was empty. She dropped to her knees, she didn't cry she didn't even look sad she just smile a small smile and stared at the empty space.  
  
Kagome's mom woke and saw her daughter,  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
she didn't respond.  
  
Her mother got out of bed and went over to her daughter, "Kagome, what are you looking at?" there was sill no response so she followed Kagome's gaze with her own and saw the empty side of the closet, then the peaces fell into place.  
  
Kagome's mom turned to face her Daughter "Kagome?!" no response.  
  
"KAGOME?!"  
  
panic filled Ms. Higurashi's eyes.  
  
"KAGOME?! Say something!!!"  
  
she grabbed her daughters shoulders and shook her "HONEY LOOK AT ME!!PLEASE!!"  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
~  
  
The voices seemed so far away. Kagome felt hands on her shoulders, and heard her friends voices and. Inuyasha?!  
  
Kagome tried to speak, to tell her friend she was there, that she could hear them, but her body wouldn't do what she wanted.  
  
The voices got quieter, like they were getting father away.  
  
~  
  
"that all we can do, we have to hope for the best." Keade got up and motioned for Miroku and Sango to follow.  
  
They left the hut.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at Kagome's face, its so pale, then he reached out and took her hand.  
  
~  
  
Kagome wanted to cry, every one left her, where did they go?  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
she froze, Inuyasha?  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha looked intently at her face, "can you hear me?"  
  
Kagome wanted to scream that she was there, that she could hear him but her mouth wouldn't move. She tired to move any thing she could.  
  
Inuyasha gasp as Kagome's hand squeezed his lightly in response.  
  
He smiled a little, there's hope.  
  
Inuyasha let his eyes travel over Kagome's wrist, they were heavily bandaged, he new she would die if she didn't get treated but there was nothing advanced enough in this time and he was afraid to move her again.  
  
"Kagome, you need better healers, do you understand? If you do squeeze my hand once."  
  
Inuyasha felt her hand tighten around his, "then do you want to risk me moving you to your time?"  
  
Kagome new it was the only choice so she moved her hand around Inuyasha again.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, then scooped Kagome off the ground.  
  
She felt indescribable pain run through her body at that moment. but couldn't even scream.  
  
Inuyasha left the hut, Keade and the others yell and asked questions, he just ignored them and took off.  
  
A/N- well that's chapter five! 


	6. silver hair

A/N- sorry it took me so long!!  
  
~*~*WARNING~*~*  
  
just a warning but any fic I have that don't get a lot of reviews will be taken down cuz I don't have time to deal with a fic no one is reading when I have others that need to be updated, SO I WILL PUT UP A WARNING LIST FOR THE FICS THAT ARE IN DANGER OF BEING TAKEN DOWN! IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THEM LET ME KNOW SO I CAN SEE WHAT FICS ARE WORTH ME TIME.  
  
THE ONY SIC ON THE LIST RIGHT NOW IS  
  
TWO YEARS AFTER  
  
Disclaimer- so if you want to save the fic just tell me.  
  
Chapter six- silver hair.  
  
Inuyasha ran with all his speed, it only took moments for them to reach the well.  
  
Inuyasha jumped as gently as he could so Kagome would feel no pain, a blue light surrounded them and soon they were on the other side.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well just as gently as he went in, then he ran to the house.  
  
He didn't bother to knock or make his presents known he just slammed the door open, Ms. Higuashi who was doing the dishes screamed as her door to the house was smashed off its hinges.  
  
"stop yelling!!" Inuyasha screamed in a attempt to shut the frantic woman up.  
  
She looked up, and when she saw Kagome limp in Inuyasha's arms her greatest fear had been realized.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Ms. H rushed over, "WHAT DID THIS!!" she screamed, then she stopped all of a sudden as if realizing something.  
  
"you did this.. Its your fault!! You weren't there to save her!!! YOU PROMICED YOU WOULD ALWAYS PRETECT HER!!!" Ms. H screamed while hitting Inuyasha's arm for all it was wroth.  
  
"no mama.. I did.it." Kagome whispered.  
  
"don't speak Kagome save your strength." Inuyasha said in a soft voice much unlike his own.  
  
"Kagome!! She alive." Ms. H rushed to the phone and called 911, within minutes there were sirens and Inuyasha watched as Kagome was taken away.  
  
The men who took her said they would help but they only let her mother come with them, Inuyasha sat alone in Kagome's home.  
  
Suddenly he jumped up and ran out the door, he wasn't going to leave Kagome now he had to try and help.  
  
Earlier he had been thinking of ways to help her, the only one that came to mind was his blood, but there was a problem it took a lot of blood to do a youkai blood healing and since he was hanyou it would take twice as much. Plus he had know way of getting all that blood into her fast enough she would die before he finished.  
  
Inuyasha continued running as he contemplated hoe to help Kagome, he reached the building where her sent was strongest.  
  
He entered the hospital, he cringed at the smell of chemicals and sickness, but continued running following Kagome's sent. Here and there people dressed in white would ask him if he needed help or tell him to slow down but he ignored them.  
  
Soon he reached the room where her sent stopped and became strong, he opened the door slowly afraid of what he might see, but any thing he imagined would be behind the door could not compare to what was there.  
  
Inuyasha watched at Ms. H cried silently besides a bed where Kagome lay, she was strapped to different things that reminded Inuyasha of snake youkai but he new better in Kagome's time to question, things always seemed to turn out ok.  
  
Ms. H looked up at Inuyasha, "hello dear, im sorry I put the blame on you, if it weren't for you she would be dead." Inuyasha just nodded not trusting his own words.  
  
There was a commotion out side the door, the it was wiped open and three girls a guy and Souta came in.  
  
"is she ok!!"  
  
"what happened!!"  
  
screams such as this rang through the room, Inuyasha stayed silent even though the yell hurt his ears he felt it wasn't his place to speak.  
  
Souta ran to his mother and cried into her chest, "thank you girls and Hojo for coming and picking up Souta form his friends for me."  
  
"no problem Ms. Higurashi. " Hojo said, then he approached Kagome's bed she went to sit down and take her highly bandaged hand, but some one beet him to the chase.  
  
Inuyasha saw that Hobo guy making a move to be next to HIS Kagome so he used his youkai speed to be there first.  
  
Every ones attention was turned to the strange white haired boy who was holding Kagome's hand.  
  
"who's he?" he's really cute." One girl whispered to another.  
  
((I cant remember Kagome's friends names so bare with me)  
  
"I don't know" Aire said, "maybe hes that other boyfriend!"  
  
"you think?!" Ray said in excitement "when she gets better we wil have to force it out of her!"  
  
Inuyasha could of course hear ever thing they said but chose to ignore them as they stated to chatter about if his ears were real and his hair color.  
  
"if only I had been faster, or if I had see through her fake happiness.." He whispered to him self.  
  
"its not your fault dear." Ms. H whispered then began to sob, Hojo made a move to comfort her but she had already leaned into Inuyasha for that.  
  
Inuyasha seemed surprised but rapped his arms around her and let her cling to him as she cried.  
  
Hojo looked a little putout but kept one thought in mind, who she will be happy to see when she wakes up he thought it was him.  
  
The door to the room opened again this time a doctor entered, " I have assessed your daughters condition, and I'm sorry to say she will not make it through the night with out a blood transfusion unfortunately she had a very rare blood type."  
  
The doctor continued announcing Kagome's blood type and asking if any one had it he shakes filled the room.  
  
Inuyasha stopped paying attention after the word transfusion, that means someone puts blood into Kagome.. A lot of it. he suddenly stood.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"do you have the same blood type?" the doctor asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "but you will do it because I said so."  
  
"but" the doctor tried to protest, Inuyasha just flexed his claws and he shut up.  
  
Ms. H got up and ran over, "but Inuya-"  
  
"trust me.." Inuyasha said cutting her off.  
  
Ms. H just nodded knowing better then to question the hanyous actions.  
  
"you will get ready to do it in a hour. now go!" Inuyasha said the last part with a commanding tone much like Sesshomaru's.  
  
Hojo approached Inuyasha " what do you think you are doing?! If you have different blood types it will only kill her faster!"  
  
Inuyasha put a claw to the boys face, "you don't know anything." He said in a dangerous voice then applied pressure to Hojo's cheek causing it to bleed.  
  
He pulled away fast when he felt the blood trickle down his face, Inuyasha turned to the window and opened it, "I need to get something I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Ms. H just nodded as Inuyasha jumped out the window, every one rushed to see if he was ok but were surprised to se nothing at all.  
  
"where did he go?! Aire screamed.  
  
"he'll be back." Was all Ms. H said.  
  
About ten minutes later Inuyasha came bounding back through the window scaring evey one but Ms. H.  
  
He rushed over to Kagome, he set up candles around her bed to they made a diamond then took a crystal jewel on a chain and put it around her neck.  
  
The jewel was dull and scuffed reflecting much of how Kagome was now but it still had a faint blue glow to it, then Inuyasha put a exact copy around his neck and it glowed with a red light.  
  
An hour had passed and the doctor came back followed by some other doctors who wanted to see what this was about.  
  
Inuyasha was hooked up to the machine as was Kagome the transfusion was done and every one waited for the girl to go flat lined as would be expected.  
  
Inuyasha lit the candles around the bed than sat besides it pulling out a scroll, he read each line first in youkai then in human language.  
  
"na ji luga ga mou na halowge"  
  
"the blood will mix as will the soul"  
  
"ca ha fi rahya sha nuhi"  
  
"what was once pure will be tainted."  
  
Suddenly the jewels on both necks began to glow and a white beam of light connected them.  
  
"nafa do hu shadea"  
  
"the passing will begin"  
  
"colua wela mewss"  
  
"colors will mix"  
  
suddenly the red form Inuyasha jewel gegan to flow to Kagome's.  
  
"whas asea ords onmeea fnrja ssoe auue ssj aa dh"  
  
"what was once one color will be another"  
  
"kjdb eujd aa dhf"  
  
"and life will be restored."  
  
Inuyasha seemed to be in pain as the colors finished transferring and Kagome's Jewel now was purple.  
  
There were gasp and screamed around the room and Kagome's eyes slowly opened, she looked at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"pleas don't hate me." he whispered.  
  
"for what Kagome whispered back, then a strand on silver hair fell into view and her eyes widened.  
  
A/N- dun dun dun!!! 


	7. they know now

A/N- well FF.net is down so I can't put up my chapter when I wanted to!!  
  
Disclaimer- alnkdfsncfskdncv  
  
Chapter seven- they know now.  
  
Kagome stared at the strand, Inuyasha's hair must of gotten on me, she pulled the hair off and flinched when it hurt.  
  
She began to breath heavy, then grabbed a bunch of hair form the back of her head and pulled it in front of her face, then sighed when she saw black.  
  
"umm Kagome." Sami looked at her daughter with wide eyes.  
  
"yeah mom?"  
  
Sami got up and hugged her daughter, they both cried for joy and every one else joined in, the Sami pulled back, "I think you should see this."  
  
She pulled a mirror out of her purse and handed it to Kagome, she looked at her self.  
  
She gasped again, she had black hair all except for the front part that framed her face it was.SILVER, her eyes were blue in the middle and gold as the color moved out.  
  
She licked the inside of her teeth and found fangs, her ands had claws. And when she moved the mirror up to the top of her head she almost passed out, there sat two black dog ears with silver tips!  
  
Kagome's breathing became ragged and she seemed like she was going to hyperventilate, Inuyasha stepped forward, "I under stand if you never want to see me again." With that he turned away.  
  
Kagome was confused, why would se be angry? Maybe because he saw being hanyou and a bad thing he thought she would to. Kagome got up and rapped her arms around Inuyasha from behind.  
  
"never say that, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have the will to live."  
  
Inuyasha just nodded.  
  
Then Kagome realized that all her friend and Hojo were watching and were probably confused.  
  
"ON MY GODS!! YOU ALL KNOW NOW!!"  
  
Kagome plopped down on the bad with a shocked looked, then jumped a but when she felt a pain form sitting, she looked behind her and found she had a tail, it was sleek and much like Kouga's except black with a silver tip. She wondered for a moment why it didn't look more like Sesshomaru's but decided it must be because her human side tamed the tail a bit.  
  
Eri, ((I know there names now"  
  
Hojo looked at Inuyasha, "what about him?"  
  
Sami smiled, "he's a special case." She grabbed Hojo's arm and steered him out the door.  
  
Kagome continued to sob into Inuyasha, then through the sniffs and hic ups he made out words, "Inuyasha. did you mean what you said? When I was dying. or did you just say it because you thought I was going to die?"  
  
Inuyasha new that was coming and took in a sharp breath, he pulled Kagome away form him and held her arms length away.  
  
Looking into her eyes he smiled, with out answering her question he moved closer and brushed his lip to hers in a chaste kiss.  
  
Kagome leaned into it as if desperate for contact, Inuyasha leaned back deepening it. Kagome moaned and opened her mouth a bit letting Inuyasha into her, he tasted every bit of her as she did him, then they pulled apart.  
  
There lips only a hair apart Inuyasha whispered to her.  
  
"of course I meant it. I love you."  
  
Kagome felt tears run down her cheeks, she slammed into his chest again clinging to him as if her life depended on it.  
  
"I love you to."  
  
A/N-Sorry for the shortness, but I want time to write a chapter on the high school food chain this week end, it will probably be out tomorrow. 


	8. After Math, All thats left of yester day

A/N- lol I was lazy... yeah.  
  
Disclaimer- whatever  
  
Chapter eight- the after math.. All that's left of yesterday.  
  
Kagome was sent home from the Hospital, Sami went out to get some things to make her more comfortable and brought Souta so he wouldn't annoy his sister. Inuyasha went back to the past to let the others she was ok, Kagome begged to come but Inuyasha didn't want her moving to much, what he didn't know was she just didn't want to be alone..  
  
~Playground school bell rings. again~  
  
when she was alone memories filled her mind, of when she was young and how her father would take her to the park, and pick her up form school.  
  
~Rain clouds come to play. again~ Images flashed before her eyes, it hurt, she thought of the time her and her father had gotten caught in the rain, they hid under a canopy over a fruit stand, as lighting forked across the sky. ~Has no one told you.~ why did she keep doing this to her self? Even when he would miss her birth day she would forgive him, except him. Why? He came back five years later and she still. took him back, knowing what pain she was risking, why did she do it? ~.she's not breathing?~ when her father left for the last time, she died. When her mother tried to leave her, she died. Why didn't any one notice she stopped breathing? Was it because she continued to smile? When he came back why did she let him in? was it because she thought it would bring her back? No she didn't see it then, now she does, she had been alive ever since. Inuyasha, and the others came into her life. She thought all she wanted was to be normal, not to have to travel to the past, was that because in her mind she thought if she came alive again her father wouldn't come back? Because if she was alive again there would be no reason for him to be there, like he was replaced? ~Hello~ Kagome sighed and pulled her legs agents her chest, letting her bandaged wrist show. ~I'm your mind.~ Kagome let her mind take over, she stopped thinking, all she wanted was someone to be there, to talk to her, to tell her she wasn't crazy. ~.giving you someone to talk to~ why was she alone again? There was a time when she really was alone, her father was gone, her mother was dead, her brother ignored her, and at that moment, even if it was only for a minute, she felt pure pain, and couldn't scream, not like anyone would hear her. ~Hello.~ Kagome let her self go, she cried, for the first time since she was in the hospital, but this time she cried alone, with no one to hold her. She felt selfish to always want someone there, but when she was alone her world seemed to fall apart. ~If I smile and don't believe.~ she new that even if she was better and had Inuyasha that the pain would still need to heal, maybe if she forced her self to believe that it never happened then it would stop hurting. If she pretended that she never let her father through the door to her life, if she never let him get to Souta as well. ~.soon, I know, I'll wake. . from this dream~ Kagome thought for her whole child hood that one day she would wake up and everything would be ok, that it was all a dream and she would have her father. Her mother would be happy and alive at the same time, that she would breath again. ~Don't try to fix me~ people felt bad for Kagome, people she didn't even know seemed to look at her with pitying eyes, and Kagome felt broken. She would ignore the looks that her teachers gave her and smiled. ~I'm not broken~ is that how Inuyasha felt? Because he was a hanyou people gave him looks. Did he try to kill him self? That's why Kagome did it the first time, people pitied her, a girl know one cared for, no one loved. until now. ~Hello~ Kagome smiled a bit at that thought, she was loved. Inuyasha She let her legs go and stretched them out, with a great sigh she let her mind wander. ~I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide..~ even after she met Inuyasha and the others she still hid behind a mask, like Sesshomaru, she just smiled and everything was ok. ~Don't cry~ but when her smile would fall, he was there telling her not to cry, even if it was his fault she was. ~Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping~ Inuyasha walked into the room, Kagome stopped her train of thought, she smiled at him, a real smile, no hiding. She new now she wasn't dreaming and that she would never wake up, because if she were dreaming she wouldn't be in love, if she were dreaming all she would have to do was wake up. ~Hello.~ "hi" Inuyasha whispered in a low sexy voice, making Kagome giggle. Inuyasha hugged her, telling her that the others were happy she was better and eagerly await her return, as Miroku put it. especially Shippo. Kagome giggled at the last part. ~I'm still here.~  
  
Kagome was still there, still alive and for the first time in a long time happy. she didn't know what happened to her father but couldn't care less.  
  
the other Kagome was still there a hurt Kagome, but she would go away with time. The other Kagome was something else all together compared to the new one, how could she put it? Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the for head and she snuggled against his chest, then it hit her, the other Kagome could be explained by in one short line. He last line to one of her favorite songs. "all that's left of yesterday." she whispered and fell asleep In her loves arms. The End  
  
A/N- last chapter, and if you vote and I get good response there will be a sequel, so keep an eye out for the authors note! 


End file.
